$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {1} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{-2} & {1}+{3} \\ {4}+{1} & {2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {5} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$